


Undercover

by crowroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children's Literature, Comfort Reading, Fantasy, Horror, Knights - Freeform, Lawyers, Literature, Memories, Poetry, Reading, Serial Killers, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-monsters of page magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam's favorite books  
> Genre: Cento, of sorts

Written for our [](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/profile)**spnapo** "We've Got Words to Do" Challenge.  Come play!

 

_That was the only time I ever heard Atticus_  
_say it was a sin_  
_to do something;_ it was a sin  
to be born. It was a sin  
to live, to read after lights-out:  
of lost dogs, galahads, normal-boy-  
heroics, _the jade amulet_  
_now reposed in a niche in our museum_ ,  
the not-monsters of page-  
magic, the places you’ll never—  
_when in doubt—wash!_ —get to,  
not without father, brotherlove so  
heavy it was a sin to think of places  
of human murder, _the high wheat plains_  
_of Western Kansas, a lonesome area_  
_that other Kansans call “out there”;_  
in here, brother-breath, love,  
somewhere _Saturday morning,_  
_and all the summer world_  
_was bright and fresh_ , and here,  
lamplight, flashlight, the hope that  
_in Him, there was no Darkness at all._  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Passages stitched together from _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , Lovecraft’s _The Necronomicon_ ,  
> Paul Gallico’s _The Abandoned_ , _In Cold Blood_ , _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ , and John, 3:3  
> 


End file.
